The Truth of Trust
by ShimmeringSpirit
Summary: Ebony, Mattie, Jane and Daisy arrive at the Central park zoo after being sent away from their home in Antarctica. But the girls personality clashes with boys, everything is turned upside down. Story better than summery. R&R!
1. cold, hungry and frightened

Cold breezes wiped through the sky as the cold day went on. Darkness surrounded us and threaten to swallow us whole into horror. Only a dim light shimmered through as we tried to slide to the water bank. Breathing heavily I saw the tallest penguin next to me almost swaying in exhaustion. The penguin on my left looked up at me with her big, bright blue for fear for our friend and then a sudden burst of coldness came. We huddled in for a good few seconds as a more harsher breath of wind aimed at us before the littlest penguin spoke.

" This is insane". Was all she said with those huge eyes witch were getting narrowed from the lack of sleep and wind. The little penguin was too little to be out here in the open, but insisted on coming. She may be little, but smart; but this will scar all of us. She wasn't wrong at all about the insane part. My vision was getting a little blurry and one of her teammates almost fell on her face but I grabbed her flipper.

" Your right. There a cave over there, go inside". I ordered the girls as the tomboy grabbed the tall stumbling penguin.

" What about you"? The smallest penguin asked waddling next to the tomboy. I pointed to the ocean witch was in sight.

" Almost there, be back soon with some fish". I responded. I was glad that the tall, second in command was almost asleep because she would reject my choice right away. But the little penguin didn't know better so she nodded.

"Alright". She said as she and the other girl dragged the scientist into the cave. I knew this was risky, very. Deadly even. But anything to save the team. I slide down the hill and felt like yelling as the sharp, freezing cold ice stabbed into my growling belly. But I kept moving and ended up near the ocean in a minute or so. I moaned a little as I saw the little, shallow scars on my belly but looked into the water. After a good 10 minutes, I only caught one fish but what I saw worried my to death. There stood a white van with the big black tires. It meant one thing: People. People meant guns. And guns meant death.

" Oh..no,no no". I stated shaking my head before stumbling up the slope. My vision was getting blurrier as I headed up and my dizziness was getting worse. I felt terrible, but I was so close to the cave. I kept moving. I shook the tall penguin once I arrived and shouted. "Get up! Now! Hurry"! I said before shaking the smaller penguin. But then I stopped as I felt something stab the back of my neck. I had enough time to heard the small penguin and scientist gasps before going into deep darkness.

* * *

**Yeah, so I am replaced the old chapter with this one. I think it will make the story better if it was in the point of view of the newcomers. And thanks to thewriterstory for the review! **


	2. Caged

" Why a small cage! Why a small cage"! Yelled the scientist as she jerked her head around the room. As she said, they were in a tiny , gray wired cage. I opened my eyes dreary and moaned quietly.

" Keep it down will ya"? I hissed before scrambling to my feet with pain. She sent me a little glare before pacing around.

"Where are we anyways"? I asked her as I looked around. Jane was sitting in a separated cage like the rest of us and kept looking out the window. Mattie was gnawing at the bars of the cage while me and Daisy were chatting.

"Look's like were in a van ". Daisy stated before we were sliding to the right from a sharp turn. I rolled my eyes but then looked guiltily.

" I should of warned you guys quicker. It's my fault ". I signed upsetting like to myself.

"That isn't true. We should have heard the van or not let you go out on your own". Jane called from the most faraway cage. I shook my head.

"I still should of warned you better". I muttered loudly and Mattie growled in disapproval .

" Mattie's right. You seemed dazed". Daisy chuckled a little and added . " You acted drunk". I flashed her a glare. One little mistake of trying some stuff made me so drunk and soon Jane was on it too. Then Daisy and Mattie had to fix that with some research. But now and then, they celebrated with some beer or wine.

"Well I wasn't. Tired I guess". I muttered, but didn't want to admit that I needed the sleep. Mattie shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Now let me check this lock out". I mentioned before waddling into a corner and looking through.

" No chance of escaping, scientifically". Daisy stated shortly before slouching back down in her seat. Suddenly the van stopped. Either a good chance to escape or something was wrong. Or both. I saw as a man open the front door and heard his deep voice.

" Okay, okay. Only one knock-out pile each. I know ". I heard him say and heard Daisy gulp. Along with seeing Jane worried look.

"Not again"! Jane wined as the doors of the van opened and pointed the tranquilizer darts at us. I didn't really know what happened then. I heard Mattie growling and grunting while Jane was trying to dodge ( Not even close to success) the dart while Daisy tried calculating on her notepad ( witch just got her shot quicker). Jane got hit with a tranquillizer dart first and after a good dozen seconds, Daisy went down. Mattie was downing next with a loud yelp making my eyes widen. Then I felted the dart stab into my stomach witch made me yelp. My earlier cuts still slowly bleeding and stinging. Then for the second time, Darkness came. It was pitch black at first and then seconds later hearing and all other seances stopped.


	3. swirling darkness

I woken up into complete pitch blackness. At least it meant I was alive. For now. But all was endless darkness. I found the courage to move after a minute or so. I pressed my flipper agents the air. Nothing. But moving forward, I felt the wood of the crate. What the heck are these people gonna do? I thought and then the scene with Mattie, Jane and Daisy floated into my head. Where are they? I thought feeling the crates walls. Yup, defiantly wood. And not a lot of space was in here. Little holes covered the top and some on the walls. Too small to slip my flipper through. Then I started to relax but then realized the little bit of blood down my belly. Did I get cut again ? I wondered as the crate was lifted up.

I scream in surprised but it was more quiet. But then something dropped me and I screamed louder. I heard a voice, annoyed voice. I couldn't make the words out though. Then the wall started to move and open up. There stood nothing but the blue wall of the building. I grunted as I felt something pick me up and the next thing I knew, I felt water. Water filled up my throat and stung my eyes. I popped up to the surface and coughed. My cuts stung clearly and I shouted.

" What the heck! What the heck is this place"! I hissed and stomped my foot, conspicuously not happy. Then I heard a scream behind me. I turned my head around to the ground were a short penguin was with wide eyes.

" Oh no". It stated with a British accent and was running at me. "Who are you"? The little penguin asked keeping a distance. He was chubby and seemed like an old kid and had a British accent.

" Ebony and where is the others"? I asked calming down a little and looked around.

"Do you mean Skippah"? The little penguin asked.

" Ah, I don't know any Skippah fella. I mean have you seen 3 others penguins? One is a short kid, one is really tall and one with a choker around her neck"? I asked as I looked around and stuff blurted out of my beak. "Where are we? Is this a zoo? Where". I cut myself and gasped. " Jane"! I called as I saw a girl dump her into the water of the pond. But soon Jane popped her head up.

"THANK GOD! I thought we were goners"! Jane gasped jumping up onto the platform. She went to hug me and I yelped again slightly. My cuts were killing me now and hunger nagging at me. Jane gasped again. " Ebony. What happened "? She asked referring to the red splotch on my feathers.

" That lady isn't very nice ". I muttered and turned back to the little British penguin.

" So let me get this straight, your not gonna hurt me"? He asked and I shook my head. I just need to know where and why the heck we are here. " I will be right back". He said before scurrying over to another fenced in area with a cave in it.


	4. meeting Skipper

I looked at Jane. She didn't seem to be injured physically but mentally I wasn't sure. One member was found, two more to wait for. " Hey, where's ". Jane was cut off as a red haired girl tossed Daisy inside the habitat. " Daisy"! Me and Jane exclaimed at the same time and we walked over to her.

" You alright, amigo"? I asked and she sat up and nodded. " Good, because we don't have any idea where the heck we are. Be alert". I ordered them and soon that Alice girl came back again and dropped Mattie inside. Mattie got up quickly and joined over to us. I was in front and Jane was on my left while Daisy was in the back. Mattie was on my right with a devious smile on, ready to beat someone with a bat. And soon someone else came onto the habitat island.

" Um, who are you guys"? He asked. He was short like the first kid that came here and had a flat head. Also had orange feet and orange beak like the kid.

" Why should we tell you"? I growled. I didn't like being questioned nor meeting new people.

" Your in my habitat". He did a slight growl. Then I heard a beep from the walkie-takie he had in his flipper. He picked up and answered back. " Hello, Kowalski? How is the-". He paused and pushed the walkie-talkie away from his ear where I could here barking. " Kowalski? What's happening soldier"? The short penguin asked. We exchanged glances. Soldier? Is he like their captain or something? Are they military? Like us?

"The..Dogs are after.. us again. We're in down town...Ga"! Someone said though the phone and a loud _bang _rang out loudly.

" Kowalski? You alright"? The penguin on the island asked.

" Yeah, just hit a pole, Skipper". The penguin, I think named Kowalski said. And the other one here must be named Skipper. Or a nickname.

" I'm on my way to help. Watch out for Private, those German Shepherds can be vicious". Skipper said and hung up. Private? Skipper? Yup, had to be military. He looked up at us, said nothing and turned around.

" Wait"! Jane said, making him turn around.

" What"? He said impatiently. It also sounded like a whine.

" What's your name"? She asked innocently.

" Skipper". He said before jumping onto the fence, did a front flip and landed perfectly on his feet. Then he slid off as the sun slowly settled. After he left, Daisy spoke up.

" Geez, I see why call him Skipper. He must be the captain of that Kowalski and Private". She said and Mattie nodded.

" I concur". I replied. That was pretty impressive. Jane, Mattie and Daisy are working on flips. But even I can't master them.

" Think he'll teach us that"? Mattie asked.

" Maybe. He did seem pretty grumpy though". Jane spoke up.

" We are at his home. I guess we would be pretty upset about that". Daisy replied and I spoke up.

" I think we should follow him. This sounds pretty interesting". I said and the girls nodded.

" I don't know about Jane coming though. Penguins versus Dogs could get pretty violent". Mattie said and smiled just thinking about fighting.

" I can take it. Plus I'm curious too". Jane said and we secretly followed behind Skipper.


	5. Dog run

**sorry sorry sorry for not updating! My computer has been down for a few days and I've been busy. So to make up for it, I will start a new story soon. It's gonna be called ****raising the shadow's spirit. ****Skipper finds a penguin named Sam who needs him to take of her son when she is being sent away to a new zoo. Otherwise the zookeepers will put the young penguin to permanent sleep) So, what do you think? Also, should I also write warrior cats fanfiction on here? PM me or comment me about it!**

* * *

It only took Ebony, Mattie, Jane and Daisy a couple of minutes to reach the scene. The shortest penguin was on the ground catching his breath- and I guessed

* * *

his name was Private. That Skipper was fighting one dog and was on it's back while the dog tried to snap at Skipper. The mutt did succeeded in the snaps once in a while. A taller penguin was attacking the other dog's feet while another penguin attacked it on it's back. We could see the boys but they couldn't ( or barley) see us. After a minute or so the mutts scrambled away leaving the other penguins a little battle-scared.

" Is everyone.. alright"? Skipper asked his group, slightly panting. The two tallest ones nodded and the shortest one did a shutter. Skipper walked up to the tallest penguin. " Kowalski, what the deuce happened? I'm gone for a few minutes to discover some new penguins in our habitat and you guys some how get into a dog chance". The leader lightly scolded the others.

" Sorry Skipper. We were getting snow cones and then the dogs came up and chased up for a good minute or two until you showed Kowalski explained and the other one nodded. " Wait, did you say new arrivals"? The tallest penguin with river colored eyes asked.

" Yeah. I was done telling you guys about the snow cones and walk onto the island to see a group of girls". Skipper explained and Private chirped up.

" Are they nice"? He asked.

" I don't know Private. I didn't get a chance before I got Kowalski call". The leader explained. Ebony got a better look of the four. The tallest one, Kowalski, had a claw mark on his forehead. The littlest one, Private, had cuts on his chest and the other penguin with the Mohawk had some slashes on his flippers. The second shortest, Skipper, had a gash under his beak. None seemed severally injured. Then Daisy tapped on Ebony's shoulder.

" We should go before we get caught". The lieutenant told Ebony and she motioned them towards the central park zoo. Ebony did one last glance and heard Private speak up.

" Maybe they are nice. You don't need to be paranoid and all". Private said and she could just make out mutters from Skipper before sliding after her girls.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short. I should have been asleep when I wrote this so sorry if I made mistakes. I didn't have that much time to edit :P **


End file.
